


Sleepy bois inc. and co oneshots

by Anonymous



Series: Mcyt fics~ [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add tags as I go maybe, Platonic Cuddling, also individual warnings on the chapters themselves, no beta we die like ghostbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of the boys cause found family makes me soft :)Most of them are gonna be angst ngl so be prepared for that. They’ll all have happy endings tho don’t worryEverything in this is based on their characters not the irl people and if any of them express discomfort with this kind of thing I’ll take it down
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), There are others - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, im not gonna tag them - Relationship, thats a lot of work, that’s weird - Relationship
Series: Mcyt fics~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081346
Comments: 21
Kudos: 220
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Techno Struggle Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is techno angst~ he’s failing a class and doesn’t know how to deal with it so Wilbur comforts him 
> 
> PSA this chapter is 100% a vent I failed one class and made c’s in 3 others so I’m suffering. I’m basing Techno’s ADHD symptoms on my own symptoms and I am currently undiagnosed so I apologize for anything that is weird/incorrect with the way I’m wording it and also if it bothers you that I’m undiagnosed then don’t read this thanks lmao

“How’s school going for you all then?” Phil asked at dinner one evening. 

“I got a 90 on my test from yesterday,” Will said softly. He was attending school at the same college as Techno, both of them opting to live at home instead of pay extra for the dorms. 

“That’s great!” Phil said with a grin, turning toward Tommy and Techno. 

“Eh it’s fine.” Tommy shrugged. “Tubbo gave me some cookies Niki made for lunch.” Phil nodded with a smile and looked toward Techno kindly. 

“Fine,” he said softly, setting his fork down. “I’ve actually got some homework, can I be excused?” 

“Sure, don’t stay up too late.” Phil offered him a soft smile. “I’m going to go to the store in a minute. Tommy, Wilbur, do you want to come?” 

“I’ve got homework too,” Wilbur murmured, standing up as well. 

“Ha! Nerds,” Tommy cried with a grin. “I’ll come, I finished my work during class.”

Phil eyed him suspiciously. “Did you?”

“Yes! Tubbo helped me.” Tommy pouted and Phil laughed.

“Okay, okay I trust you.” 

  * • • 



Techno stared at the blank document on his computer screen and groaned internally. If the assignment was for English or math he could have finished it hours ago but it was for  _ science.  _ Techno’s least favorite subject. 

Maybe he should ask Wilbur for help? No. No he couldn’t ask Wilbur for help that was admitting defeat. Besides, Wilbur was busy enough. He didn’t need Techno bothering him just because he couldn’t wrap his head around the assignment. 

He stared down at the textbook sitting in front of his laptop and sighed. It was like something written in another language, the words going into his brain and straight back out again with no traction whatsoever. The more he read over them the more upsetting it became. Finally he reached a breaking point, swiping his hand across the desk and tossing the textbook against the wall beside him with a satisfying smack. He groaned and buried his face in his hands, his breathing picking up slightly. 

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that the soft knocking on his door, along with Wilbur's voice calling his name, were completely lost on him. 

Wilburs hand brushed lightly against his shoulder and Techno flinched violently away, jerking his head away from his hands to look wide eyed at Wilbur’s concerned expression. 

“Hey,” Wilbur murmured. “Sorry I scared you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Techno stared at him for a moment, his brain taking much longer than usual to process what Wilbur was saying. He shook his head. 

“Yeah I’m just- I’m having trouble with this is all. I’m fine.” 

“Do you need help? I can take a break from my work for a minute.” 

Yes he did need help. “No I’m good I’ll just turn it in late maybe.” 

Wilbur furrowed his brows. 

“That doesn’t sound like you… you’re always a perfectionist with homework stuff.” Techno stiffened.

He stared straight at the computer screen for a minute, his thoughts swirling painfully in his head.  _ Wilbur is gonna be disappointed. I’m not gonna be able to catch up in this class this time and I’m gonna fail and Phil is gonna yell at me oh god-  _

Techno groaned and buried his face in his hands again. He slid dramatically downward until he was sitting on the floor almost fully under his desk. Wilbur laughed nervously and Techno felt him sit down under the desk as well. 

“What’s going on Tech?” 

Techno just groaned in response, not removing his hands from over his face. He could feel Wilburs eyes on him. 

“I’m so behind in this class Wilbur,” Techno laughed humorlessly. “I can’t remember anything we’re talking about and I can’t finish any of the assignments.” 

Wilbur chuckled slightly. “That’s all?” He murmured. “You can retake a class Techno. It’s not that big of a deal. What’s happening? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this upset.” 

Techno removed his hands from his eyes and glared at Wilbur, suddenly acutely aware of the feeling of tears gathering in his eyes. Wilbur’s smile faded quickly. 

“Hey…” Wilbur gently reached a hand out and placed it on Techno’s shoulder again. “What’s- come on talk to me. I can help you with your work if you need me too…” Techno huffed and rubbed his face on his sleeve. 

“Wilbur come on… it is a big deal if- if I fail I’ll get behind and it’s so much work to catch up and if I can’t pass it the first time then there’s no way I’ll pass it the second time.” Techno covered his face with his hands again and leaned shifted so his back was against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest. 

Wilbur stared at his brother for a moment before moving closer so his side was pressed against Techno’s.

“Tech, it's okay. You don’t have to get all a’s you know and you  _ can  _ pass it the second time if you have to, you just have to try a little harder on the stuff you couldn’t get this time.” 

Techno felt his chest tighten as tears blurred his vision again. He threw his hands down with a huff. 

“I  _ am  _ trying Will!” he cried, trying to ignore the way his voice cracked. Wilbur looked taken aback. “I promise I’m trying as hard as I can I just  _ can’t.”  _ Techno let a few tears slip down his cheeks and buried his face in his arms, elbows on his knees. Wilbur made a soft panicked noise and put his hands gently on Techno’s forearms. 

“Hey, hey, hey, I’m sorry I know you are, I didn’t mean it like that,” Wilbur whispered, squeezing Techno’s arms in a way he hoped was comforting. “Techno you’re not gonna be perfect at everything, okay? Even if you are trying your hardest it’s okay if things don’t always work.” 

Techno didn’t move, he just sat silently. Wilbur gently ran his fingers through Techno’s soft pink hair and Techno felt himself leaning slightly into the touch. 

“Techno I promise it’s okay.” Wilbur murmured. Techno just shrugged. He heard Wilbur sigh and then heard soft footsteps and voices downstairs. “I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Wilbur removed his hands from Techno’s arm and head and padded softly out of the room. Techno set his legs down and rubbed his face with his sleeve again, pulling his hoodie up tighter around his neck. He knew he looked terrible, he could feel how puffy his eyes were, but he decided to ignore it, instead opting to pick at the strings of his hoodie. 

Wilbur returned a moment later and Phil followed him into the room. Phil knelt down silently in front of Techno and waited patiently for Techno to acknowledge him. 

“I’m fine you didn’t have to come in here,” Techno mumbled, his voice wavering slightly. Wilbur scoffed and Techno glared at him. 

Phil moved closer to him and opened his arms. Techno felt himself moving without his control, falling forward until his face was buried in Phil’s chest. 

“Techno, Will told me you were worried about your classes,” Phil murmured, gently stroking Techno’s hair and rubbing circles on his back. Techno hummed into Phil’s shirt and shrugged. 

“I’m trying,” he simply repeated softly.

“I know,” Phil responded kindly. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were struggling Techno, that’s on me. You’re doing the best you can, you don’t have to push yourself to do something you can’t do.” 

“It should be easy though. I just feel… useless I guess.” 

“Techno, Tommy is failing one of his classes. Is he useless?” 

Techno pulled backward out of Phil’s embrace sharply and glared at his adoptive father. 

“ _ Of course not!”  _ He cried and Phil laughed softly. 

“Well there you go.” The two made eye contact for a moment before Techno ducked his head, his bangs covering his face as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve again. 

“Fine,” Techno mumbled, knowing Phil would continue until Techno agreed. Phil smiled and rubbed Techno’s arms comfortingly. 

“Okay,” Phil said softly. “Here’s the plan for the rest of the semester: you’re gonna work on the assignments that you can, don’t worry about them being perfect, just turn in whatever is done. If you pass, that’s great! If not that’s okay too. It’s not the end of the world. But no more pushing yourself to a breaking point, alright?” 

Techno gave a small nod and Phil smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, which Techno half heartedly swatted away. 

Wilbur finally spoke up from his silence, placing a gentle hand on Techno’s shoulder. 

“Also you’re done working for tonight,” he said softly. Techno opened his mouth to protest but Wilbur cut him off. “Nope, we’re gonna watch a movie. It's Friday night, it’s family bonding time.” 

Phil stood up slowly, stretching slightly. 

“Will’s right,” he said with a quiet chuckle. “Put on some comfortable clothes and then come downstairs okay?” Phil reached his hands down to Techno. 

Techno nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into a standing position. Phil and Wilbur stepped outside and he could hear a quiet argument on the other side of his door. 

“Tommy, what the fuck??” Techno heard Wilbur’s muffled voice cry. 

“I wanted to know what was going on!” Tommy said indignantly. 

The conversation continued as they walked downstairs, Wilbur yelling about how eavesdropping was rude, with Phil chiming in every once in a while to agree. 

Techno chuckled and pulled some pajama pants and a comfortable shirt before walking downstairs. Wilbur, Phil, and Techno were already sitting down in the living room in their usual spots. Tommy and Wilbur were glaring at each other on the couch and Phil was scrolling through the TV guide sitting in the recliner beside them. 

Techno silently sat down beside Tommy, curling his legs underneath himself and leaning into the cushions against the arm. Tommy shifted beside him and Techno suddenly felt something heavy against his side. Tommy had moved away from Wilbur and leaned against Techno, his arm draped over Techno’s shoulder. 

Techno smiled slightly at Tommy, which the boy ignored, his cheeks slightly pink. He never was one for showing affection in front of other people. He was the clingiest child Techno had ever met and wouldn’t hesitate to throw himself over Techno’s lap if it was just the two of them, but he was always more reserved when there were other people watching. 

Techno leaned forward, pressing his shoulder against Tommy’s and relaxing into the touch, feeling Tommy settle as well.

Phil turned on an old Disney movie. All four of them were asleep before it was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments give me serotonin also please let me know if there’s anything you want me to write a oneshot about!!


	2. Tommy Gets Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets fed up with being made fun of in school. Wilbur comes to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IWishICouldMakeGoodNamed requested a oneshot about Tommy getting bullied at school. Sorry it took so long I hope you like it!
> 
> CWs for bullying and crying i think that’s it it’s mostly just fluff
> 
> I accidentally focused way more on Wilbur being a good big bro and less on Tommy actually being bullied whoops 
> 
> (I have read over this exactly one time since writing it so if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes no you didn’t)

Tommy’s day hadn’t been abnormal. He had gone to class, eaten lunch with Tubbo, sat outside and watched snow flurries begin to fall during break. It had been a fine day. 

Sure, perhaps he had only gotten three hours of sleep the night before. And maybe he had failed a test that he had studied hard for. And maybe he had forgotten to bring a heavier jacket. Maybe he accidentally let his guard down a bit too much and let the biting words of his classmates get under his skin a bit. But that was fine. 

Tommy trudged home after school, the cold wind and soft snow burning against his skin. The boys in his class, the ones who were too loud and always unkind, had made fun of him for the pins on his jacket. Yet another reason why he should have changed before he left. They had also made fun of him for his height again, although that wasn’t something he could change as easily. He just ignored that part, pushing down his feelings like always. 

His day had been average, honestly, but he was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and sleep. 

He finally reached the door to his house, his cheeks bright red and stinging from the cold. When he entered it was warm and welcoming like it always was. Wilbur and Techno were sitting on the couch watching a tv show. Phil wasn’t home yet, he got off work at five. 

Tommy brushed past the couch without acknowledging either of his brothers. He grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, his head resting slightly on wilburs legs. He had to lean down slightly, slumping his shoulders, because he was too tall to comfortably lean against the couch sitting straight upright. Wilbur nudged his back with his foot. 

“You should sit up straighter. Your posture’s shit,” Wilbur mumbled, a smile audible in his voice. Tommy wasn’t smiling. 

“It’s uncomfy,” he complained. “My head leans back too far when I sit up.” 

Wilbur laughed at him slightly. “You’re just too tall then.” 

Tommy bristled slightly. “Shut up Wilbur,” he murmured. Wilbur didn’t seem to take the hint. 

“I’m just saying you’ll be taller than me soon if you’re not careful.” Wilbur laughed, nudging him with his foot again. Tommy’s head felt like it was full of cotton. He was tired and angry and there was an annoying pressure building behind his eyes. 

“Leave me alone Wil,” he said softly, not bothering to change his voice to seem fine. Wilbur still didn’t seem to notice anything wrong. 

“I’m not making fun of you, Tommy,” he said, a laugh still clear in his voice. “Don’t be so touchy I’m just joking around.” 

Something in Tommy snapped. He just wanted a break from school. But right now Wilbur’s jokes, which normally didn’t bother him at all, felt the same as the ones the boys in his class told. He was exhausted and upset and Wilbur  _ wouldn’t listen to him. _

“Fuck off Will!” Tommy said in a voice a bit sharper and louder than he meant to. Wilbur stiffened behind him and Tommy immediately felt terrible. He wanted to curl into a ball and hide but he couldn’t do that. He was vaguely aware of Wilbur apologizing behind him but everything sounded like it was underwater. 

He pushed himself off the floor and willed himself to make it to his room. He heard both Techno and Wilbur speak but he wasn’t sure what either of them said. He slammed the door. 

  * • •



Wilbur sat silently beside Techno tapping his fingers anxiously on his knee. Techno stared at him. Wilbur continued to fidget, looking back over his shoulder towards Tommy’s room, until Techno smacked his hand. 

“Chill,” Techno said simply. Wilbur huffed and turned to his brother. 

“I upset him, Tech,” he whined, “what do I do?” Techno sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. 

“Apologize?” He asked incredulously. 

“He doesn’t seem like he wants to talk…” Wilbur went back to fidgeting and Techno threw his arms in the air dramatically. 

“He’s sixteen of course he doesn’t want to talk. Give him ten minutes to cool off, then go knock on his door and go from there.” 

Wilbur nodded slowly and looked down at his legs, which he had pulled underneath him at some point. Techno continued to stare at him for a moment before turning back around and unmuting the tv. 

The pair sat in silence for exactly ten minutes. Wilbur became more and more anxious until Techno practically kicked him off the couch with his foot. Wilbur took a breath, straightening his shirt slightly, and walked down the hall to Tommy’s room. 

He knocked on the door and received no answer. He knocked again, still nothing. He sighed. 

“Tommy I’m gonna come in, okay?” He said, just loud enough for Tommy to hear. He turned the doorknob carefully and pushed it open. 

Tommy’s room was small and peaceful. He had blinds on the window instead of curtains so there was always a soft glow of natural light during the day. He was a fairly neat person so he kept his room clean, but he was also very sentimental, so every surface was covered in knick knacks and trinkets from over the years. 

Tommy’s bed was in the middle of the room, neatly made with a soft blue comforter thrown on top. Beneath that comforter was Tommy himself. 

He was curled tightly around himself, his arms over his face so Wilbur couldn’t see his expression, hands gripping each other and his hair tightly. Wilbur’s heart sank at how upset he looked, he hadn’t meant to hurt him. 

Wilbur made his way carefully to the edge of Tommy’s bed and sat down gently beside the younger boy. 

“I’m sorry Tommy,” Wilbur murmured softly. Tommy shook his head, moving his arms out of the way slightly. His eyes were red and puffy, which just made Wilbur feel worse. 

“You didn’t do anything,” Tommy mumbled. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.” Wilbur shook his head gently. 

“Tommy, I upset you, I’m sorry,” Wilbur pressed. Tommy shrugged and shook his head again. 

“It wasn't you.” He covered his face with his arms again. Wilbur let out a soft sigh. 

“If it wasn’t me then what was it? Maybe I can help?” He ran his fingers gently through Tommy’s messy hair. Tommy slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning his head on his knees and avoiding Wilbur’s eyes. 

“Everything’s fine Will.” 

“Did something happen at school?” At that Tommy buried his face in his arms again, pulling his legs even tighter into his chest. Wilbur cooed softly and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“I just didn’t get enough sleep and those kids I told you about were messing with me again and I guess it all just got to me,” Tommy hiccuped. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Wilbur gently pulled Tommy’s arms away from his knees and guided the boy towards him. Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's torso and buried his face in Wilbur’s shirt. 

“Oh, Tommy,” Wilbur murmured. “I’m sorry. Did the teachers not do anything when you told them?” 

“Not really,” Tommy admitted sadly. “It wasn’t that big of a deal though it doesn’t matter.” 

“Of course it matters, Toms,” Wilbur murmured, continuing to run his fingers through his brother's hair. Tommy didn’t say anything, but Wilbur could feel his shoulders shaking slightly. “I’ll go into your school tomorrow okay? Not during class, don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you.” He chuckled lightly and was glad to hear Tommy’s muffled laugh as well. “I’ll talk to your teacher about moving you to another class. Phil said you’ve needed to move anyway so you don’t get as distracted.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Tommy murmured. 

Wilbur shook his head and squeezed Tommy’s shoulders. “Of course I do,” he said. “I’m sorry you’ve been in a class with those kids that must’ve sucked.” 

Tommy shrugged against Wilbur’s chest and Wilbur could feel him slowly loosening his grip on his torso, his head resting more heavily against him. 

“You tired?” Wilbur asked. Tommy nodded. 

“I only got a few hours of sleep last night,” he mumbled. Wilbur flopped onto his side on Tommy’s bed, dragging Tommy down with him. 

“Take a nap before dinner,” he said softly, feeling Tommy curl against his side. Tommy nodded and almost instantly fell asleep. 

Techno walked by after a while, concerned for his brothers. Tommy was fast asleep and Wilbur was sitting up slightly, looking at his phone. Wilbur mouthed a silent ‘all good’ and Techno nodded, closing the door softly and going back to the living room. 

Both Wilbur and Tommy were woken up several hours later by Phil gently shaking their shoulders. Wilbur gave Tommy another quick hug before walking out of the room to sit with techno.

Wilbur knew that Phil was giving Tommy the same speech he had, just with more of a dad vibe, so he let them be.

Tommy was in much better spirits after sleeping. They enjoyed dinner and watched a movie together, all of them going to bed a bit early. 

The next day, after his classes ended, Wilbur stopped by Tommy’s school on his way home from college. There were still people milling around the halls but he knew that Tommy had already gotten home. He made his way silently to the main office and tapped on the desk softly until someone entered the room. 

“Hello sir, how can I help you?” The secretary asked. Wilbur gave her a sweet smile.

“My brother needs to be moved out of his math class and into a different one. Tom Craft.” 

“Okay and why does he need to be moved?” 

“He’s had trouble focusing in that classroom and he’s been having problems with his classmates bullying him.” Wilbur didn’t drop his sickly sweet smile as the woman across from him frowned. 

“I’m sorry but those are things that need to be spoken about with the teacher first. Then his teacher will come to us and we can go from there.” 

Wilbur sighed. “Actually we’ve already spoken to his teacher about it twice.” The woman raised her eyebrows, slightly unbelieving. Wilbur gritted his teeth. “Tommy spoke to his teacher in person and our dad called him afterward just to make sure that Tommy actually told him. Unfortunately it appears that both of those attempts to work with him have been ignored so I’d very much appreciate some actual help?” 

“I- uhm, I think I could probably push things along a bit in that case.” 

“Thank you very much.” 

Wilbur sat down on the couch in the corner and played on his phone for a while until the secretary pulled someone else into the room. He spoke with one of the schedule managers at the school and worked out a better schedule in a different class.

The class Tommy would be moved to was Tubbo’s class. He’d be happy about that. 

The meeting didn’t take long and Wilbur was finally able to go home at around 4. Tommy was waiting for him in the kitchen anxiously, drumming his fingers on the table as Phil sat next to him, a hand running through the boy’s hair.

“All sorted,” Wilbur said simply, setting his bag down by the door and slipping off his shoes. Tommy bounced slightly in his chair. 

“Really?” He asked softly and Wilbur laughed. 

“Yes, Tommy. I told you I’d deal with it. You’ll have math for 4th period now instead of 2nd.” 

Tommy thought for a moment, his eyebrows knitted together. 

“Wait, that’s Tubbo’s class!” Tommy shouted. Wilbur grinned. 

“That part wasn’t planned, it just worked best with your schedule.” 

Wilbur moved through the kitchen to make some tea, not paying attention to what Tommy was doing. He didn’t notice Tommy standing up out of his chair and making his way towards Wilbur. 

Tommy slammed into Wilbur’s chest the moment Wilbur turned towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around his older brother’s middle. Tommy was only a few inches shorter than Wilbur, the perfect height to comfortable rest his head against Wilbur’s shoulder. 

Wilbur made a soft noise of surprise before setting his empty mug on the counter and wrapping his arms around Tommy’s shoulders. 

“Thank you,” Tommy murmured, the sound muffled in Wilbur’s sweater. Wilbur chuckled lightly. 

“Of course, Tommy, it’s no big deal.” 

He expected Tommy to pull away after that, but he didn’t. Instead the younger boy kept his face hidden in Wilbur’s sweater, his shoulders shaking slightly. Wilbur noticed a damp spot growing where Tommy was pressed against his shoulder. He looked at Phil with wide eyes as he began to rub Tommy’s back comfortingly. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong, Tommy? What’s going on?” He breathed, pressing his cheek against the top of Tommy’s head. Tommy shook his head and sniffed, staying silent. Phil walked over and placed a hand gently on Tommy’s back. 

“Breathe, Tommy,” Phil murmured. He placed a steadying hand on Wilbur as well, who was looking more and more panicked the longer that Tommy was upset. 

“Sorry,” Tommy said with a wet laugh, pulling away from Wilbur slightly. 

“Don’t be sorry, you’re fine,” Wilbur said with a comforting smile. Tommy rubbed his eyes on his sleeve and nodded. 

“I’ll finish making the tea, do you want some as well, Tommy?” Phil asked, squeezing Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy nodded, still looking at the floor. 

“Tommy, look at me,” Wilbur said, his hands on Tommy’s arms so he couldn’t run away like he had a tendency to do. Tommy looked up slowly, just barely making eye contact through his messy bangs. Wilbur smiled at him. 

“Tommy, nothing that those kids said to you is ever true, okay? If anyone ever makes you feel bad again  _ please  _ come to one of us. Phil, Techno, and I are always gonna be there for you, no matter what. I’m sorry we didn’t notice things getting bad.” 

Tommy shook his head slightly. “It’s not your fault, I-I should have said something.” Wilbur smiled at him kindly. 

“Maybe,” he admitted with a slight laugh. “Still, that’s in the past. We’re not gonna let this happen again, alright?” 

Tommy nodded and rubbed his eyes a final time as Wilbur let go of him. Phil placed three mugs of tea on the table and turned back towards his sons. 

“C’mere, Tommy,” he murmured, opening his arms. Tommy hugged him tightly as well. “I’m sorry I didn’t check in again after you talked to your teacher. I should have made sure things were worked out.” Tommy shrugged in his arms. “You know you can always tell me when you’re upset, Tommy. Wilbur’s right we’re all here for you, okay?” Tommy nodded. “Good, now the tea’s getting cold. Why don’t we watch a movie?” 

“Okay,” Tommy said shyly. Wilbur and Phil both decided not to mention Tommy wiping his eyes on his sleeve again. They knew he was already embarrassed enough. 

The three sat down in their normal spots in the living room, Wilbur texting Techno telling him to come downstairs. Tommy relaxed into Wilbur’s side, a bit clingier than he usually would be. Wilbur ran his fingers gently through his hair and gave Techno a placating smile over Tommy’s head when the older boy looked at the two in confusion. 

The four of them watched movies until dinner, Tommy curled into his brother’s side, warm and content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their last name is craft cause Phil is their dad like Philza MineCRAFT... get it? Also that’s not an original idea at all I’ve seen several other people do it I’m sorry for stealing I just couldn’t think of anything else 🥲
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and feel free to request other stuff for me to write!


End file.
